


Czy zechcesz być moją ADC?

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love at First Sight, Teen Crush
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Czasem do zauroczenia się wystarczy chwila... Czy jednak okrągła godzina walki o Nexus jako typowy ADC z przystojnym nieznajomym u boku świadczy o ujawnieniu się pierwszych uczuć bohaterki?Oto historia pewnej dziewczyny, uczestniczki cyfrowych starć w League of Legends, która uwielbia grać na pozycji ofensywnej. Podczas jednego z meczów los obdarzył ją niezwykłym partnerem. Czy Marta poradzi sobie z dość denerwującym wsparciem w postaci nowego znajomego? Co zaś zrobi, gdy dowie się, że ma go na wyciągnięcie ręki?
Kudos: 1





	Czy zechcesz być moją ADC?

Cześć wszystkim! Nazywam się Marta. W tym roku skończyłam 15 lat, dokładnie trzy miesiące temu. Czerwiec... Pamiętny miesiąc! Nie chodzi mu tu bezpośrednio o moje urodziny, bo to tylko osobista uroczystość. Do czego zmierzam? A więc... w czerwcu zaczęła się moja przygoda z grą, uwielbianą przeze mnie przez cały okres nauki licealnej.

Moje początki z League of Legends były owocem pasji starszego brata – Mateusza. Kilka dni po moich urodzinach połączonych z celebracją zdania egzaminów ósmoklasisty, Mateusz zabrał mnie do miejskiej kafejki internetowej. Określał to jako wyjście-niespodziankę, ponieważ do tej pory nie miałam styczności z tym miejscem z powodu wieku.

Pamiętam to jak dziś, gdy zasiadłam przy jednym z blatów, na którym stał, wyglądający niemal jak nowy, PC z jednostką centralną, głośnikami, białą klawiaturą oraz czarnymi słuchawkami, jak to zwykłam nazywać, „gracza". Mateusz usiadł na stanowisku obok, po czym włączyliśmy komputery. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam pulpit, zaniemówiłam. Ponad trzydzieści ikonek różnych gier online, multiplayer, a nawet RPG przykuło całą moją uwagę.

— Wciśnij ikonę ze złotym „L" i załóż sobie konto, ja tymczasem zagram sobie jednego rankeda... — poinstruował mnie Mateusz, po czym znikł za osłonką, oddzielającą każde stanowisko.

Uruchomiłam grę, po czym przystąpiłam do tworzenia konta. Najdłużej myślałam nad nickiem, aż wreszcie do głowy przyszedł mi wyśmienity pomysł. Utworzyłam hasło i zalogowałam się ponownie, by przejść przez samouczek.

Byłam oczarowana postaciami początkowymi! Z początku nie wiedziałam, którą z nich wybrać. Mateusz, który zerkał na mnie i mój ekran co chwilę i dostrzegł mój dylemat, uspokoił mnie, że prędzej czy później będę mieć je wszystkie. Dodał, że bohaterów można zdobyć w misjach, kupić lub dostać za awansowanie na kolejny poziom konta. Nadal jednak nie mogłam się zdecydować między rudowłosą piratką, a szermierzem w żółtej zbroi.

— Osobiście, polecam ci Lux. Dziewczyny często wolą grać jako jednostka wsparcia. — wyrzekł Mateusz, który najwyraźniej czekał na odrodzenie swojej postaci, gdyż siedział z rękami założonymi za głowę, leżąc na oparciu krzesła biurowego tak go naginając, że myślałam, że zaraz mój brat znajdzie się na podłodze. — Ja grałem Ahri, ale później przerzuciłem się na Dariusa.

— Skoro tak mówisz... — z uśmiechem zatwierdziłam wybór Lux. Wtedy po raz pierwszy ujrzałam mapę, na której w przyszłości wygrywałam kolejne mecze, pnąc się coraz to wyżej w rankingu. Summoner's Rift pełne wieżyczek, krzaków, w których łatwo schować swoją postać przed innymi, potworów stworzonych w zamysł dżunglerów oraz z trzema głównymi liniami. Moje umiłowane miejsce, do którego uciekałam przed natłokiem problemów i stresu...

Pierwsza z moich rozgrywek opierała się głównie na zrozumieniu mechaniki Lux i jej specjalnych umiejętności, jak chociażby R-ka, trudna dla mnie wówczas do opanowania. Nie po to jednak przechodziłam wiele innych gier od początku do końca, by teraz polec na kwestii użycia namierzenia i celu umiejętnością w szeregi przeciwnika...!

W kolejnych meczach starałam się ogarnąć system stawiania totemów, które Mateusz nazywał „wardami" oraz czarów przywoływacza. Z dobieraniem ekwipunku nie miałam większego problemu, gdyż nieraz już miałam okazję dopasowywać dane cechy zbroi lub broni do wybranej klasy postaci. Los sprzyjał mi przez cały samouczek, choć wiedziałam, że gram przeciwko botom.

— Jak ci idzie, Luxi-chan? — zaczepił mnie Mateusz, który skończył już drugi mecz.

— Całkiem dobrze... Skończę i gramy razem! — poinformowałam z tryumfem. Usatysfakcjonowana z tego, że w dość krótkim czasie zrozumiałam zasady gry i jej znaczenie, zdobywałam kolejne zabójstwa na wrogim Nasusie, Alistarze, Galio, Ezrealu czy Ryze. Ostatecznie, ukończyłam mecz z statystykami 14/2/5.

— Już? — dopytał brat, na co ja przytaknęłam. Mateusz po chwili dodałam mnie do grona znajomych, następnie do grupy, a mecz znalazł się sam. Nadszedł moment wyboru bohatera. Bez zawahania kliknęłam na ikonę Lux i dobrałam odpowiednie czary. Zerknęłam na ekran brata, który po paru sekundach wybrał Garena.

— Pora przypomnieć sobie parę rzeczy... — westchnął, gdy przeniosło nas po krótkim ładowaniu na Summoner's Rift.

Oboje poszliśmy na aleję dolną, by tam czekać na przeciwnika.

— Caitlyn na horyzoncie! — ostrzegł mnie Mateusz, na co ja, zgodnie z tym czego się nauczyłam, użyłam na niej swojego Q. Brat wykorzystał unieruchomienie i tym sposobem Caitlyn utraciła mniejszą połowę swojego HP.

Niestety, parokrotne doprowadzenie przeciwniczki aż pod jej wieżę w towarzystwie małych stworków, zwanych minionami, nie mogło ujść nam na sucho. Akurat gdy byliśmy daleko od własnej wieżyczki, Warwick pędząc z dżungli głównej zagonił nas w kozi róg. Nawet umiejętność specjalną pod R Lux nie pomogła. Wróg zgarnął dwa trupy i odszedł zapewne zmierzyć się z Masterem Yi, zmagającym się ze Smokiem.

Później jednak nie działo się lepiej. Przeciwnicy rośli w siłę poprzez osłabiony środek oraz kolejne zabite potwory z dżungli. Warwick gonił od wieży do wieży, zgarniając kolejne zabójstwa na swoim koncie, Caitlyn przewyższała nas o ponad dwa poziomy, a w dodatku nie mieliśmy już dwóch wież na linii.

Widziałam jak Mateusz niepokojąco marszczy brwi, widząc zmierzającego do nas Warwicka, jak lekki uśmiech wkrada się na jego twarz, gdy ktoś z sojuszników zgarnął trzy kille z rzędu. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że zwykła gra multiplayer może tak sterować emocjami...!

Finalnie, mecz zakończył się naszą klęską. Mateusz zrzucał winę na „feedujący mid i top", nieudolnego dżunglera i wreszcie na zły build, który przed meczem sobie ustawił. W głębi duszy odczułam, że nasza przegrana jest i moją winą. Statystyki 2/10/5 mówiły same za siebie.

Na szczęście lub też nie, nie należę do typu ludzi, którzy od razu się zniechęcają. Zdecydowałam – stanę się tak dobrą Lux, że brat z takim wsparciem u boku bez problemu zgarnie pentakilla, rozwali wrogie wieże i oczyści drogę do zwycięstwa. Tak mi się przynajmniej wtedy wydawało...

Nadszedł czas by powrócić do domu. Przez całą drogę byłam pochłonięta rozmową z bratem.

— Jestem ci tak wdzięczna, że mnie tam zabrałeś! Ta gra to hit! — mówiłam podekscytowana, gestykulując nadmiernie rękami. — Pobierzesz mi to w domu? Proszę...!

— No nie wiem... Chyba już powoli się uzależniasz...— mruknął w odpowiedzi Mateusz, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

— Bardzo śmieszne... To co, pobierzesz? — pozostawałam nieugięta.

— Pobierz sobie sama. Na Googlu znajdziesz, klikniesz „Pobierz", zalogujesz się i wuala! Cała w tym sztuka...

Gdy tylko wróciliśmy do domu i pozałatwiałam swoje obowiązki, usiadłam do biurka z trochę słabszym komputerem niż PC z kafejki, aczkolwiek nadal radzącym sobie z różnymi grami bez zbytnich lagów, i rozpoczęłam poszukiwania umiłowanej gierki.

Tak oto poznałam League Of Legends, grę, która na stale zagościła się w moim grafiku. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewałam się, że poznam przez nią kogoś, kto gotów jest odmienić moje życie i wywrócić je o 180 stopni...


End file.
